


Coffee Shops and Friendship

by IntrovertedCoffee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Could be gay in your head if you want, Dwight and Phillip's relationship is platonic, Dwight makes a new friend, Dwight needs more sleep and love, Forgot the Legion consisted of 4 ppl not 3, How Do I Tag, How do you name a story oof, Kinda not beta read, My First Fanfic, Other, Tags Are Hard, What am I putting in these tags - Freeform, What are titles, Wraith wants to be friends, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight Fairfield works at a coffee shop called Petite Cafe, and forgets the peculiar day in which a few killers decide to come and relax from their killing sprees.I haven't written anything in years and this is my first time posting a fan fiction on AO3, but I hope you still like it. I need feedback on my work, so criticism is appreciated.Also while I was writing this I did not know that the Legion consisted of Frank, Joey, Susie and Julie, and I thought there was only 2 boys and 1 girl. Please forgive me I have sinned oof.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Dwight Fairfield/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Shops and Friendship

The sky was a deep black color when Dwight Fairfield’s alarm clock rang. He groggily woke up and shut his alarm clock, thinking to himself ‘why did my alarm clock ring at this time’? He looked around his room that he cleaned from the night before. It looked so odd to see his room so spacious. His eyes finally landed on his calendar and immediately jumped out of his bed, making him feel a bit dizzy.

He worked at a cafe, called Petite Cafe. True to its name, it was small but it was spreading in popularity. His friend, David, ran the cafe, and Dwight would often come not only to work but to relax. He became good friends with the employees and they were his only friends too. Dwight often found himself helping out with tiny things in the cafe, even in his free time. That day he had to work but he also volunteered to help decorate the cafe with fall-themed items, which is why his alarm clock was set so early.

He decided to wear a brown hoodie that David gave him on his birthday. It was not something he normally wore, but he decided that a little change would be nice. Plus it was autumn and it was getting chilly outside, so his usual office-looking attire would make him feel cold.

Dwight felt like he was forgetting something and took another look at his calendar. He stood and pondered for a while but he couldn’t remember what it was. ‘I should really stop staying up so late in the night. Its starting to take its effect on me’, he made the mental side note as he left his apartment.

He took his usual 15 minute walk to the cafe, and was instantly greeted by his energetic friends.

“Hey there Dwight! How was your night? You ready to help out today?”, David’s voice boomed throughout the cafe, and everyone’s attention turned towards him. Even though he became good friends with everyone he was still nervous around them, after all he was a big introvert and was always overlooked by other people. Having friends was nice but also a bit strange to him.

Inside the cafe was Claudette, Bill, Meg and Jake, along with David. They also volunteered to help decorate the cafe. Dwight quickly looked around and saw a few boxes filled with items. Though he could not make out what was in the boxes, he saw varying colors of yellows, oranges, reds and browns.

“Good morning David. I stayed up most of the night. The items in those boxes are the stuff we need to decorate this place with, right?” Dwight said.

“Yup. But first we are going to do a little cleaning and reorganizing before we get to it. You could chill for a bit before we get to work” David replied.

“Sure, but I forgot to have breakfast this morning, so I would like to have it now”

Dwight walked behind the counter and began making himself coffee. Even though he wasn’t working they were okay with having him make his own coffee as he pleased, as long as it was before or after working hours. Behind the counter was Claudette and Jake, doing some final cleaning on the machines and restocking straws, milk, sugar, etc.

“Good morning Dwight. I’m a little surprised you didn’t try taking a day off, considering what might take place at night. You even decided to come help out today” Claudette said.

“Good morning Claudette. W-what do you mean?” Dwight asked.

Jake chimed in, “Dwight did you forget? Normally today we have to open up late at night, for those people… or should I even call them people?”

“Wait w-what are you guys talking about? Oh, wait. Oh no, no no no…” Dwight began to slightly panic. He just remembered the little secret their cafe kept.

On October 1st, they had unusual customers come in. These customers were serial killers. The reason they would come to a coffee shop at night on that specific day every year? None of the employees knew why but they kept it a secret from the public to avoid fear. They could not refuse them from their shop because it would upset the killers (and probably get them killed), and they could not call the police for help as every news report had always told that the police had been killed each time they were called.

Dwight had never seen the killers personally. After he first found out the secret he purposely made sure he got a day off, as he is a nervous person and most likely freak out and ruin their orders. After his fellow employees learned about how nervous he could get they never bothered him to come on that day, and since he was a big help even on his days off, they were more than willing to take his shift.

Today he wasn’t very lucky. He had completely forgotten about it! Dwight did not realize he was shaking until he lifted the latte he was made for himself. He quickly placed it back on the counter and stared at his hands as they kept shaking, and tried to stop them. Meg quickly piped in.

“Hey Dwight? I’m sorry to ask you a favour right now, but would you mind sorting the books out and adding some new ones we ordered? It would be a big help. And hey, we even got some of the books you recommended us to get, and some you wanted to read! Maybe you could read them when you’re done!”

“S-sure thing, Meg” Dwight replied.

He quickly took his latte and placed at his favorite spot, right beside a window looking onto the busy street, and began re-arranging the books they kept on the bookshelf.

Bill came over to the counter where David had joined Claudette and Jake. He sighed and shook his head.

“I hope that boy does well tonight. He also deserves some more sleep. All of that movie-binging stuff he does was bound to get him someday. Today is that day, of all days too.”

The group was a little creeped out that Bill managed to figure out what Dwight was doing last night, but he was a soldier and is a smart man, so it is better to not question him.

Meg’s method of distraction managed to work on Dwight, and he forgot about the whole ‘serial killers may come to our coffee shop tonight’ ordeal. He relaxed into his seat and downed his latte while reading one of the new books. He managed to finish right on time as he saw his coworkers huddled around the boxes. Dwight quietly got up and walked over to them and peered over. It looked like they were sifting through and deciding a few decorations they liked, and coming up with ideas.

“Maybe we should put some pumpkins. Those would look really nice, wouldn’t they?” Dwight suggested.

Everyone jumped in their spots and turned to look at Dwight, except for Bill, who calmly looked at him. The others were too occupied to realize Dwight came over.

“I actually brought in a few pumpkins from a nearby farm already. They are sitting in the back room. Picked out the best ones I could find” Bill spoke.

“Dwight you spooked us!” exclaimed Claudette.

“I-I’m so sorry. I’ll b-bring the pumpkins out f-from the back room” Dwight said and quickly headed to the back room.

He stepped inside the room and opened the light. It wasn’t too hard to spot the pumpkins. Three pristine bright orange pumpkins sat on a spare table right in front of the door. They were different sizes, one was looked average, another a little longer, and the last was more wide. He carefully carried each one to a table in the cafe. After doing so he joined the huddle his coworkers were in and began to add his ideas.

Around half an hour later they finished sifting through the items in the boxes and they began by decorating the exterior of the coffee shop. They wanted to keep it fairly simple, just the three pumpkins and some party streamers on top of the door. In the inside of the coffee shop they  
placed party streamers on the wall and some small decorations here and there to tie everything together. On every table they placed a small vase that had red, orange, or yellow flowers.

After everything was set Dwight and the volunteers stayed for a while, while the other employees for the morning shift came in. The employees who took the morning shift were Nea, Laurie, Ace, Steve and Ash. By the time all of the morning shift employees came in most of the volunteers left, while Dwight stayed behind to finish binge reading his book before heading home to crash into bed before his most likely eventful shift at night.

After a long nap Dwight got ready and headed to the cafe where he met Claudette, Jake, David, Meg and Bill, the same people who volunteered early in the morning. They were working at the cafe at the same time last year and already knew how to deal with the customers they were having tonight, with the exception of Dwight.

“Hey there Dwight! You should quickly get your apron on and we’ll explain a few things to help you out when dealing with these unusual customers. We tried talking about them with you but you didn’t listen, came to bite you back today didn’t it?”

“David, p-please stop making me f-feel worse.”

Dwight was a shaking mess. When he entered the coffee shop he immediately remembered what is co-workers had told him that morning, after seeing their concerned faces, and he became a nervous wreck. He kept shaking no matter what he did or told himself. ‘I should have watched more cat videos before coming here. Ugh, wishful thinking won’t do me anything’ Dwight thought to himself.

After getting into his apron he walked behind the counter and served the last few customers left in the cafe. Soon enough the entire cafe became empty and silent.

“So… we just need to wait until they finally come. Guess I’ll do some cleaning to kill time” said Jake.

“I-I’ll do some w-with you” Dwight stuttered.

He knew what was going to come next, and his nerves were bouncing around like crazy. Dwight wanted to do some cleaning with Jake so he could get his mind out of it, but it wasn’t working. Every year Claudette, Jake, David, Bill and Meg would come to work on this shift so they were well accustomed to the killers, enough to understand that they really won’t do much except sit around, read a book, or do other things, so they weren’t really nervous.

Dwight’s co-workers explained to him that every year the same killers came, and it was pretty rare when a new one came with them. The killers did not tell their names except for one, but he was a well known killer so they didn’t need to ask for their name. To name all of them  
there was the Wraith, the Trapper, Michael Myers, the Huntress, the Legion (they were a group of three), and Ghostface. 

Five minutes passed and the first few killers came in. According to the descriptions Dwight was told it looked like the Legion (two males and one female) and Ghostface had came. After seeing the four, Dwight quickly retreated towards the back area at the drink machines. That day Dwight was tasked to make the drinks and not take orders, and he was very glad for it.

Dwight peered from behind the machines and saw one of the males and the female from the Legion sit at the far side of the cafe, close to the bookshelf. It was hard for Dwight to find the differences between the two males from the Legion. On the other hand, the other male and Ghostface approached the counter where Claudette stood and began a conversation.

Dwight did not care about what they were talking about, he was too busy trying to find a better way to hide himself away from their view. The two seemed to notice the Dwight.

“Oh hey! Would you look at that! We get to see a new face! Come over here, would you?” it sounded like Ghostface was talking to him. 

Dwight awkwardly shuffled towards the counter and stood beside Claudette, and refused to look at them. The counter seemed to look a lot more interesting all of a sudden.

“Hey what’s your name?”

“M-my n-n-name is Dwight” he only spoke a sentence and he was already shaking.

“Aw, look at our new friend! He looks so scared” the Legion snickered.

Claudette quickly cut in, “sorry to disturb you, but would you be ordering right now or later?”

“Oh, yeah, we’ll do that in a bit” the Legion said.

They soon walked back to their table, where they began talking. Dwight began to calm himself down and noticed not only a concerned Claudette looking at him, but the rest of his co-workers too. ‘I thought I did a good job hiding my nervousness, but I guess I wasn’t’ Dwight thought as he flashed them a quick reassuring smile.

A few minutes passed and the Huntress came in. She wore a bunny mask with the bottom half of her face uncovered.

“Hello Huntress! Would you like what you had last time?” Claudette asked.

The Huntress replied with a nod and a small smile. Claudette told Dwight the order and he went to make it. Now, the problem was that since he made it, he would also be the one to hand it to the Huntress. It took Dwight a little longer to make the drink as he kept checking over everything to make it perfect. He also took a little more time calming his nerves before he walked up to the other side of the counter and placed her drink.

“U-um, h-h-here is y-your drink” Dwight said.

He took a quick glance at her when she didn’t take her drink and saw that she was staring at him. He became nervous and began shaking and he began to look at everything except for the Huntress.

“I-I-I’m very s-sorry” Dwight began apologizing. ‘Wait why am I apologizing?’ He mentally smacked himself.

She smiled and took the drink and settled on a table after picking out a book. Dwight sighed and began to shake off his nerves. Even though it was an odd interaction he wondered how she could be a killer. Judging from the attitude she gave him and Claudette, she seemed to be a really kind person.

Not much time passed before the Wraith, Michael Myers and the Trapper came in. They looked very menacing, especially seeing the well-known Michael Myers in person. Those three definitely had a different air to them.

Dwight began to hyperventilate from fear and tried to calm himself. He looked around for his co-workers to see if anyone could take his spot, but it seemed that there was only him and Claudette at the moment. Bill, Meg, David and Jake probably went to the back room to clean it up. The back room had been a big mess for some time, and since they thought Dwight and Claudette could take care of the customers they took their chance to clean it.

Dwight glanced towards Claudette. She looked as friendly as ever, but he noticed a tinge of nervousness to her as she rubbed the palm of her hand. Dwight nervously looked around and to take his mind away from the stressful situation he was put in, until he noticed the new trio of customers looking at him.

They took notice of this and Dwight tried to casually act like he totally did not look at them for a second. Their attention turned away from him as they began to whisper to each other. Dwight kept taking glances at them, and it seemed that they were in a small argument as if they were deciding something.

His guess came out to be true, as Dwight saw the Wraith sigh and stand from his spot. Maybe they were deciding on what they were going to order? After all, a killer normally doesn’t  
talk to people, much less placing an order at a coffee shop. It must feel weird for them to be doing so.

Oh, he was so wrong. Dwight watched in horror as he saw the direction the Wraith was walking in. He didn’t walk to the counter which Claudette stood at, but to his! Maybe he just got confused between the ordering counter and the receiving counter. All Dwight had to do was politely tell the Wraith that the ordering counter was where Claudette stood.

Dwight took a deep breath in and readjusted his composure. He could do this. It wasn’t going to be too bad. He gave the best smile he could manage when the Wraith reached the receiving counter.

“Hello. U-um, this i-isn’t t-the ordering c-c-counter, s-sir. Th-that one i-is” Dwight pointed towards the counter Claudette stood. She smiled and waved at the two.

“Oh, I didn’t want to order. I just wanted to talk” the Wraith said. His voice was barely audible. It wasn’t exactly a whisper, but it wasn’t how someone would normally speak. His voice was raspy too. Wait why was he so focused on his voice?

“What is your name?” the Wraith asked. It snapped Dwight out of his train of thought.

“M-my name i-is Dwight F-Fairfield” Dwight said as he pointed at his name tag.

“My name is Philip Ojomo” the Wraith, now known as Philip, said. Dwight was a little surprised Philip told his name, but it oddly made Dwight feel a little more comfortable. ‘I guess it makes him sound a little more human?’ Dwight tried to reason with himself.

“When did you start working here?” Phillip asked.

“A few years ago” Dwight replied.

“It is really nice here. You are quite lucky to work here” Phillip said as he looked around.

“I-It sure i-is. I t-tend to come h-here in m-my free time. The b-books here are r-really good” Dwight said.

“Oh really? Which ones would you recommend?” Phillip asked.

Dwight quickly looked at Claudette, and she seemed to somehow understand that he wanted to leave the counter and show Phillip a few books from the bookshelf. She nodded at him and stuck up a thumbs-up sign, and Dwight nodded as he left his place behind the counter. 

He was surprised that he was starting to get comfortable with Phillip even though he was a killer, to the point where he left the ‘safety’ of the counter. But then again, Phillip seemed so much human than a monster. Dwight decided his weird brain was the one to take the blame; he should have slept in a little more.

As Dwight and Phillip talked, Dwight found out that Phillip was a bookworm as much as he was. He was glad to find someone that enjoyed books as much as he did, it was always hard to find people who enjoyed books these days. Every single book Dwight pulled out from the bookshelf to recommend to Phillip had already been read by him, and they would proceed into a long and deep conversation about the book.

This continued for probably an hour, and by this point Dwight had forgotten that Phillip was a killer. It almost felt like they were close friends, and Dwight wasn’t stuttering or gnawing his nails like he normally would be doing.

By this time most of the killers left and Dwight was supposed to help close the cafe, but he was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn’t even realize the time. Even Phillip’s friends, Michael Myers and the Trapper, were still waiting for Phillip at their table. Dwight’s coworkers let him talk with Phillip since it had been a long time they had seen him so confident, and plus, there was barely any work needed to be done by this point.

Soon it was time to close up, and Dwight finally realized that he had forgotten to help while cleaning, and due to his excitement he ended up making Michael Myers and the Trapper wait for Phillip. He was horrified to think that he might have gotten the other two mad for making them stay too long. Soon enough Dwight noticed the Trapper walk up to them, and he froze in fear.

“Hey, Phillip. Gotta get going now, shop’s closing up. See ya next October, boy! Let’s have a nice conversation then!” the Trapper said, and ruffled Dwight’s hair before he joined Michael at the entrance.

“Sorry about Evan, I could tell you were nervous when he came. See you next October?” Phillip asked.

“Yeah, see you next October. It was really fun talking with you” Dwight replied. ‘Looks like I found out the Trapper’s name too’, Dwight thought to himself.

Phillip stood from his seat and joined Evan and Michael as they left the cafe, and Dwight joined his coworkers at the counter.

“I-I’m so sorry, I barely helped today.” said Dwight.

“No that’s fine, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you so confident, we let it slip by. Don’t do that so often though” David said as he gave a hard pat on Dwight’s back.

“I’ll make s-sure it won’t h-happen a-again.”

“The Wraith seemed so buddy-buddy with you. Never imagined seeing that in my life” Jake commented.

“I-I’m sorry” Dwight stuttered.

“Nah it’s okay. On the bright side, you might be able to change him” Jake shrugged.

‘Now that might be something I’ll be thinking throughout the night…’ Dwight’s inner voice said.

“Oh, that’s a nice take on things. Imagine if Dwight managed to melt all of the killer’s cold hearts” Claudette said it as a light hearted joke, but soon everyone broke out into a heated discussion on all the possibilities that could take place. It made Dwight feel very nervous, but also very amused.

Soon the cafe closed up and Dwight arrived to his apartment. Exhaustion that Dwight never knew he had swept over him as he flopped onto his bed to take a quick rest. He thought about the events that took place that day. Even though they were very nerve-wracking, he still had fun. Dwight decided to call it a day after eating some leftover pizza and watching cat videos.


End file.
